


I'd give up my games for you.

by RavenDeliahJones



Series: EverymanHYBRID Highschool AU Oneshots [4]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: M/M, More Highschool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDeliahJones/pseuds/RavenDeliahJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff really doesn't know when to quit. Well, neither does Evan, but it's for the better this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd give up my games for you.

The clock's ticks echo throughout the rooms, it's past midnight and the house is still awake. Evan is playing an online game, cackling at every time he shamelessly beats his friends just to hear their anger. Every so often, however, his attention slips to the side, where frantic typing can be heard through his headset, but with each new game comes a new win for him. 

"Hey, man, you listening?" A voice blares into his ear,

"Yeah, uh... Yeah. Sure, what?" He snaps out of his daze, eyes fixing back on the TV where he's being told to capture the flag, before his mind can focus on moving his character, he's killed. Shot by a sniper hiding in plain sight. Fuckin' campers. "Listen uh... I'm goin' AFK real quick, cover me Rusty." A confirmation that he never got to hear was spoken on the other end, he pulled off his headset and got up from the couch, quietly making his way over to the dining table. He stands behind Jeff for a second, watching his hands twitch and scramble as he typed almost freakishly fast, slowly, Evan put his hands on Jeff's shoulders, letting his fingers work out the tension as he leans into Jeff's neck and lays a small kiss on the exposed skin. "Eat something then go to bed."

It was embarrassing to admit, but Jeff jumped, before leaning into the touch with a tired sigh, shaking his head. "This paper has to be done, Evy." He mumbles out, groaning slightly at the feeling of relief after having his shoulders hunched for hours. Evan huffed, 

"Hell no you're not staying up any later!" He exclaimed, suddenly grabbing Jeff by the waist and hoisting him up over his shoulder so he was hanging upside down. Jeff tried to protest but Evan just responded with a sharp "Nope!" every time and so he shut up. Evan walked into the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboards and eventually settling some food before turning to walk down the hall into Jeff's bedroom. He dropped the man onto the bed, making Jeff shriek slightly before trying to look angry. "Eat these." Evan throws a packet at him, and he opens it, raising a brow.

"Poptarts?" He chuckles, pulling one out and nibbling on the side of it eagerly.

"They're your favourite, aren't they?" Evan asks, looking confused. Jeff nods, "Don't fuckin fite me, Jeffery, I'll beat yo ass." Evan jokes, pretending to punch him in the nose. Once Jeff is done, Evan pulls him down onto the bed and holds him tightly, Jeff's head resting on Evan's chest and hearing his heartbeat. Evan's fingers brushed at the man's hair, feeling how soft it was and how much of a comfort this habit had become.

"Aren't you gonna change out of your jeans?" Jeff asks sleepily, earning a groan from the man below him.

"No, comfy... Just sleep." This makes Jeff laugh, he wraps a leg around Evan's and closes his eyes, feeling the rise and fall of the shorter man's chest. The last thing he remembers before drifting off is a soft kiss to his temple and some hair being brushed out of his eyes.


End file.
